


What happens after we say "I do"?

by lotusfl0wer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/pseuds/lotusfl0wer
Summary: When the season ends with the biggest scene without a conclusion, we need to imagine what happens next. This one is about after Alex asking Maggie to marry her.





	What happens after we say "I do"?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a very short one, because I really needed to create something after that beautiful scene.
> 
> *I will not tolerate any kind of hate. My first language is not English, so if you find any grammatical mistakes, just close the page and go away.*
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Hey, I know you, the Danvers… You don’t break easy-”  
“Marry me?”  
“W-wait, what?”  
“I’m serious. Maggie, marry me.” Alex asked once more, holding Maggie’s both hands and looking into her eyes to wait for an answer.   
Maggie thought about all her life ‘til that moment. All the bad moments, all the exes, all the moments she felt alone, or wrong, or different, or incapable, and tried to find these bad emotions now, but with Alex, she couldn’t feel bad, she couldn’t feel down. Alex was her joy, Alex was her safe haven and hear those words coming out of her mouth made Maggie sparkling inside, So shiny and happy that she needed to smile, in the best way she could. Her dimples stretched to the maximum. But the fear came next, one second next all the happiness, like always. What if Alex was saying that just because of the heat of the moment? What if… things were still too soon? What if they started to fight and end a beautiful story before it really starts, just because they jumped some steps of the relationships’ code?  
“Maggie? Please, say that your smile means something good.” Alex was desperate.  
Suddenly, a big wave of anxiety took Maggie from that place, and the woman dropped Alex’ hands, entering the building.   
“Maggie, please! Don’t do that to me. Not again.” Alex grabbed her fist, pulling her back again, and held Maggie’s face with both hands. “Please, don’t. I can’t lose you again. My sister has a body of steel, but I’m not, Maggie. I’ll be broke, and I’ll never be able to fix me again. Please. At least, give me an answer and a reason.”  
“Alex, are… are you sure you want to do that? Are you sure that you’re not acting like this thanks to the heat of the moment? Because… I am afraid, Alex. I’m afraid to lose you before we have one another, I’m afraid to do things so fast and don’t enjoy all of it, and then, somewhere in the future, we start to charge each other for things we didn’t do, I’m afraid to start a life with you, a life that I always wanted to spend with you, I’m afraid to start it too soon and this ends too soon too. Because that’s what I always do, I’m broken, I’m wrong and that’s what I do, I always screw things up.”  
Alex breathed in relief.   
“You silly… You’re the most correct wrong person in the world for me. I’m sure. I am so sure. I don’t want to lose you, Maggie.” They had their foreheads glued, low voice, smiles in their faces, lips almost touching. “I’m willing to do anything for you, for our life together. So… what do you say?”  
“In that case…I do, Alexandra Danvers. Marry me?” Maggie closed her eyes.   
“More than a thousand “I do”, Margareth Ellen.” Alex smiled too, relieved. Without wasting more time, Maggie glued their lips into a kiss, gentle but necessary, like it was their oxygen.  
“Oh, no... You said...” Maggie widened her eyes, laughing, holding Alex by her hips, bringing her close.   
“What?”  
“My middle name. And… you know what it means.” Maggie smiled naughtily.   
“Maggie!”  
“What? It’s our deal! Plus… it can be our “I do” sex.” The detective pulled her fiancé by the hand, rushing to the nearest warehouse inside the building in pieces.  
Entering the room at the second level of the building, simply ignoring all the rest outside, Maggie pushed Alex against the wall and kissed her, savagely, making her way from the mouth to her chest.  
“Could you… huh… please… refresh me about why did I agree with this middle name thing? I’m not complaining at all, I swear.” Alex was out of breath already, with her hands done to take out Maggie’s shirt.   
“You… agreed with me, that every time you said my terrible middle name, we should do crazy sex in crazy places because we were in the middle of a crazy sex in a crazy place.”  
“Okay, best plan ever. Now shut up and kiss me.” Alex kissed Maggie and the detective grabbed her ass, taking Alex out of the ground, Alex’ legs around her hips. A crazy sex, ‘I do’ sex, whatever, they were together in that room, the whole world was on fire, everything, including the building, was chaos after an alien war, but the couple doesn’t give a shit. They just needed each other’s love.   
“I can’t believe I love you this much, Al. Because, oh, my! How I love you.”  
“I love you too. I love you in the mouth now.” Alex bit Maggie’s lips.  
After the crazy sex full of love, Maggie searched in her coat’s pocket for her wallet.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Well, the moment asks for this, so…” Maggie opened the wallet and took a simple and lovely ring. “This one is from my great grandmother. I have this since I was a little girl- Please, no jokes about my height now-. And she was one of my favorites people. I mean… I have two fav people. She was the first one, because I met her first, and you’re the second one. So, it’s time for you to have it. No better moment but this one.” Maggie put the ring on Alex’s finger and looked into the brown eyes. “You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to. I don’t want this ring to be a symbol of property or anything like this like a common ring. I want you to know that you’re my everything. I mean… I’ve found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you, only you.”  
“Jesus Christ, Maggie. Ah! I love you, woman, can you understand that?” They were laid on the floor, above a thin but huge thin, covered by their own clothes; Alex kissed the brunette above her and they spent a few more minutes cuddling there before going home and finally, start a whole real, full and happy life together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll repeat: I'll not tolerate hate here.
> 
> Did you like it? I hope so.... ♥  
> Leave some reviews or kudos! Thank you so much!


End file.
